Bonded
by Lilikoifish
Summary: Sequel to I Love You. Kratos shows Anna a special surprise leading to an event that neither of them forgot. 3 parts. Chap. 10 FINALLY up! [Kranna] Please read and review! I NEED FEEDBACK!
1. Starting a family

**Title: Bonded**

**Genre/Rating: Romance/K+**

**Summary: **Sequel to I Love You. Kratos shows Anna a special surprise leading to an event that neither of them forgot. Two parts to this fic. Read and Review, please! Not a oneshot! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **For the 100th time…I DON'T OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!

Another romance fic…I seem to do a lot better at them…This isn't a oneshot as you know. Well, enjoy anyway!

**Bonded – Part 1**

Kratos came back from his searching. He had gotten quite a lot of food. But, tonight was special. He was finally going to show Anna what he had been waiting to show her for months. However, when he reached camp, she was gone.

"Anna?" Kratos set the food down and began to search for her. Just then, he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Surprise, Kratos…" He saw a red sleeve and a sword to his neck. He turned his to see his foe. A Desian. He was about to draw his sword, when the Desian pulled off his helmet. Erm, I should correct that, shouldn't I? Erm, I mean the Desian pulled off **her **helmet.

"Anna…" Kratos smiled at her.

"Surprise, Kratos!" She giggled. "You actually smiled!"

"Hmph." Kratos turned around and crossed his arms in his stiff way. Anna sighed. Was he ever going to loosen up? Kratos walked behind her and combed her long sorrel hair with his fingers.

"Kratos…You have something on your mind, don't you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Anna said firmly. Kratos sighed. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his cheek. He turned hot. He stepped back and pulled something out of his pocket. Anna smiled. She knew something was on his mind.

"Anna…be with me forever…" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Huh? 'Be with me forever…' what's that supposed to mean? What do you expect? Of course I'm going to stay with you!" Anna slapped him. Kratos smiled. He grabbed her arm and knelt down on one knee. Anna knew what was happening. She started trembling. She was so happy.

"Anna…" Kratos suddenly got up and ran off.

"Wait! Why are you running away?" Anna ran after him, but she tripped on her skirt and ripped it. "Oh no…now what? I can't just take it off!" She looked at the large rip straight through the seam on the side. It now revealed her bare leg. She tried to cover it, but it was no use. Now Kratos could see it. Not that it was bad, but she didn't want him to stare at her leg, nor did she want him to get any strange ideas.

"You have beautiful legs, Anna." She heard. She quickly pulled the back of her skirt over the rip and blushed. Kratos had seen her leg. She saw him leaning against a tree.

"…Y-You didn't get any weird ideas, did you?" She asked.

"No. I'm not that kind of person, Anna." He walked over to her and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

"Kratos…it's beautiful!" Anna cried when she saw the ring. It was a ring with three diamonds in it. Kratos smiled.

"Anna…will you marry me?" Kratos asked, kneeling and taking her hand.

"What do you think, you idiot? I course I won't!" Anna slapped him. Kratos's heart sank into his stomach.

"…Excuse me, Anna…I'm sorry if I…" Kratos was interrupted.

"Hey! I haven't finished yet." She smiled. Kratos raised an eyebrow and leaned against a tree.

"As I was saying, of course I won't stay single!" Anna threw her arms around him and smothered him with kisses. Kratos felt a tear roll down his cheek. He returned the kisses.

_**A few weeks later…**_

Kratos stood across from Anna. They were out in the flower fields, Kratos in his Judgment costume, and Anna in a white, lacy dress. (Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Rhys, a priest, stood with a book in his hand, his staff I the other.

"Kratos Aurion; do you accept this woman to be your wife?" Rhys asked.

"Of course…"

"Anna Irving; do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I think I'll leave you to have a wonderful wedding." Rhys left. Anna leaped into Kratos's arms. He fell over, and they…well, let's just say… "rolled around in the field" for a long time. This was one of their happiest moments in life. They never forgot it. In fact, when she died, Anna thought of this.

**Bonded – Part 2**

"Kratos, I really want a child. I want him to be as smart and talented as you (unfortunately, Lloyd didn't turn out this way)." Anna and Kratos had built a small house on the edge of Lake Umacy. It was lovely. Perfect. "We need more family. I want something that isn't as stiff and unfriendly as you. OW!"

"Sorry. Guess I wasn't being careful enough. So, you're saying that I'm not a good person? Look what I'm doing now: popping a blister on your toe." Kratos rolled his eyes and poked the sewing needle into the blister again.

"I shouldn't have worn those shoes to our wedding. Ugh, those shoes really squeeze my toes." She moaned as Kratos poked her blister again.

"Goodness, Anna, this is a huge blister." Kratos said, as liquid began oozing out of the blister. He slowly got the strange liquid out.

"Aw, gross. And to answer your last question, yes. I do think you're a good person; it's just that it's hard to understand your strange logic. Your strange logic baffles my brilliant, brilliant mind." Anna said. Kratos snorted. "So, Kratos, will you bear me a child?"

"What do you mean? Even if I were to give you a child, you would be the one giving birth to it, not me." Kratos said.

"Kratos! It's my dream! Please?" Anna gave him the puppy face.

"You really **are **persistent, aren't you?" Kratos smirked. "How will I ever put up with all your stubbornness?" He picked her up and carried her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She pounded her fists on his back. Kratos was too tough for that, so he walked over to the edge of the lake. "Kratos Aurion, you'd better not do what I think you're going to do!"

"Oh, yes I am." Kratos threw her in the lake. Anna came up, soaking wet.

"KRATOS AURION! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anna swam over to the edge and climbed out. Kratos opened his wings and flew up. Anna smiled and grabbed her bow and some arrows. She pointed the arrow at Kratos's wings. Kratos knew what she was up to, and swooped down and grabbed her.

"So, Anna…how is it, flying through the sky?"

"It's great! I wish I had wings! I love this!" Anna smiled at her husband. When he flew, the wind pushed back his bangs, revealing his other eye for once. They soon came back to the house, and Kratos dried Anna off with a towel.

"So…will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Give me a child?"

"Stop with the topic, Anna. You don't need to ask anymore."

"So…you are?"

"Yes, eventually."

"Thank you, Kratos…" Anna hugged him and kissed him. Kratos took a whiff of her scent again. That warm vanilla sugar…the scent was so nice. Even when Anna fell into lakes, her scent still remained.

Anna squirmed under the sheets. She wrapped her arms around Kratos and held him tightly in her arms. Kratos looked at her, puzzled.

"I thought you wanted a child, Anna. I am only granting your wish."

"I know…" Anna gripped his hand. Kratos pressed his lips to hers. She relaxed and soon fell asleep.

Anna woke up and felt really dizzy. She stumbled out of bed and tottered right smack into Kratos.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Kratos caught her.

"Ugh…I feel dizzy…"

"From pregnancy I presume?"

"I suppose…" Anna weakly said. She wrapped her arms around Kratos to maintain balance. Unfortunately, she was really dizzy, so she lost her balance. "Agh!" Anna toppled over.

"Anna!" Kratos caught her again.

"I…I'm alright…" Anna managed to say, but she was too weak. She fainted.

**Lilikoifish: **I'm finally writing another fic with chapters! Yay! So, how do you like it so far? Good? Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. Diary Memories

Just to get this over with, here the disclaimer: I don't own ToS.

**Lilikoifish: **I'm so glad to see all of these reviews! All positive too! Yay! I'm so happy! wasn't working for me for awhile, so I'm so happy that I can finally submit this chapter! Anyway, wouldn't let me respond to my reviews through PMing, so I'm going to respond to them here.

Shinomori Kyo of the Demon Eyes: well, at least my internet was working for a split second, there. I was able to reply to your review, but why not anyone else's? Strange…oh well. Thanks for reviewing, and as you can see, I did write more, so yay!

JapanEyedPinoy: Thank you for reviewing. Hahaha…yeah…Zelos would say something like that…

eastercat: yup! It's romantic! Or so I thought it was... Heheheheh…I didn't want some random priest, so I tried to think of some other priest. I don't like Moulder from FE8, so I chose Rhys. I couldn't think of anyone else, either…

Hamlord: Heheheh…I just remember that I had to pop my sister's huge blister on her toe once…no, twice. Also, when I bought some saimen (a Hawaiian soup) to-go, I accidentally spilled the soup, and it burned my middle finger. After a few days, a blister formed there. I know they're creepy, but popping them is such a relief! It's also part of life science, which I studied a couple years ago, so I like to observe the results and stuff…

Moogle Empress: thank you for your review. I'm so glad you enjoyed this fic. Yay!

KRANNA FOREVER PEOPLE!

Kratos Wilder: Yay! Kranna shall rule the world…mweheheheh…BTW, why do we keep saying that Kranna shall rule the world, etc? Thanks for reviewing and enjoying my fic.

Witch Child93: Heheheh! Thanks for reviewing! I enjoyed it! PM me sometime!

**Lilikoifish: **Hope that clears everything up! Now presenting…Chapter 2!

**Bonded – Part 2: Chapter 2**

"Anna! Wake up! Please!" Kratos shook her. She didn't wake up. Was she dead? '_If she is, I'm going to **kill **myself' _Kratos thought. She lay on a leaf mat with a soft blanket over her. Kratos sat next to her mat, and stroked her hair.

"Stop, you filthy Desian! Keep your filthy hands OFF me!" Anna sat up and grabbed Kratos's wrist. Kratos jumped back a little in surprise. Anna looked at him in surprise.

"Oh…Kratos! I didn't…"

"Think nothing of it." Kratos cut her off. He stroked her hair again. It was smooth like a feather, and it was silky. Anna giggled and pulled her fingers through Kratos's messy and tangled hair. She found a knot and yanked her fingers through it in one huge yank.

"OW! What was that for?" Kratos asked, rubbing his head.

"You need to brush your hair, Kratos." She said sternly. She pulled her fingers through again. _'Too many knots…' _She thought. Anna kissed him on the cheek. He was serious, but he acted like a child sometimes. Kratos found a tiny knot in her smooth and perfect hair. He yanked his fingers through as well.

"OW! That hurts!" Anna rubbed her head.

"That's how it felt when you did it to me, Anna." Kratos said without an expression change. Anna slapped him. She laughed.

"Sheesh…what was that for?" Kratos rubbed his cheek. Anna laughed.

"You're so childish sometimes." Anna giggled and tried to hold back her laughter before Kratos threw her in the lake again. Kratos glared at her and poked her in the ribs, where she was most ticklish. Anna's first reaction was again, slapping him. Kratos swerved out of the way. He smirked. She glared at him. "How did I ever end up with you?" she asked. Kratos shrugged.

"I'm going to go out for a walk with Noishe." Kratos got up and walked out the door. Anna did not notice the small, black, leather book he had with him, or the ink quill pen. Anna smiled and pulled out a dusty old leather book as well. She flipped through the pages and read some entries. (A/N: The dates are random)

_Dear Diary,10-14-55_

_The man that saved me from the ranch bought this diary for me today. I've never really had a diary before. The man, Kratos I think his name was, is so mean to me. He never lets me take a break and rest. He demands too much of me. I'm starting to dislike him. Like now…he's telling me to start moving. I don't have much time to write because stupid Kratos here won't let me write much._

_Love,_

_Anna Lilia Irving_

Anna laughed. What would she have written if she had known that they were going to end up married? She looked at the next page. She narrowed her eyes. The ink was in…blood?

_Dear Diary,10-25-55_

_I think I'm going insane. This weird feeling for Kratos has washed over me. I stabbed myself with my dagger and I am writing with my blood to make sure that I'm real. Is this reality? I hated him 6 days ago, but now I'm wishing that I had never met him. Not because I hate him: it's because I'm in love with him. Madly. I feel like I'm obsessed with him. I can never stop thinking about him. I'm insane…I have to find a way to snap out of this feeling. I won't love someone like this. Yesterday, he protected me from bandits. They stabbed me in the thigh…that's why. He ripped part of his shirt to make a bandage. I feel like he cares about me. I feel like **I** care about him!_

_Help me, someone! I don't want to be insane!_

_Anna L. Irving_

Anna felt tears come to her eyes. She remembered when she wrote that. She looked at her arm. The slit where she had stabbed herself was still there. Only it was a scar. She flipped to a clean page. The pages were yellow from use and age. She pulled out the eagle feather quill pen.

"What should I write…" she muttered to herself.

Kratos went out with Noishe. He stopped when he got to the gigantic oak tree. He sat down on one of the large roots. Noishe nibbled at the fruits hanging on the other trees. Kratos opened his book. It flipped to the middle page, which had already been written in. He read it…just because he was bored.

_The girl I rescued…Anna…I think I might be in love with her. I don't know why. If Mithos finds out about this, I'll kill myself—literally. She is stubborn, but her words are so loving, tender, and kind. No one has ever treated me this way other than my comrades. I must resume my travel to find her a safe place to stay. _

_Kratos Aurion_

Kratos smiled. He had gotten his wish. He opened his book to the next empty page and wrote a quick entry.

_My wishes have been granted. Anna and I were wed about 3 weeks ago. I can never this happy again. We have a small shelter near Lake Umacy, and Anna is pregnant. That makes me worry too much. She is far from the actual birth, but I am worried that someone will take advantage of her pregnancy. At least no one has found us yet. I should enjoy life to its fullest. I know very well that life will take a turn, and something will happen to our perfect life and make both of us fall into a depression. Either that, or it's going to be me._

_Kratos Aurion_

Anna scribbled rapidly down in her book. It already had 250 entries in it. They were all short, due to the short amount of time she had to write them. Kratos would be back soon, and her life in her diary must be kept secret. She finished by signing her full name. Then she read over her work. It read:

_Dear Diary,2-10-56_

_Wow…it's been a year since I've last written in this diary. Kratos and I are finally married and I'm going to have a baby. We don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl, but we've decided on names. If it's a girl, the name will be Lilia. If it's a boy, it will be Lloyd. I'm so excited, and everyday, I look forward to being with Kratos. My life could never be better than this._

_Love,_

_Anna Lilia Irving_

Kratos opened the door just as she put away her diary. He had his journal in his pocket. He sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Is your life paradise, Kratos?" Anna inquired.

"Yes, Anna. It's all because of you." Kratos smiled and kissed her again.

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry if this chapter was boring. I have writer's block. I went to the library today, and I saw the diary of Anne Frank, so I put diary entries in here. To tell the truth, I kinda enjoyed writing the diary entries. TTFN, ta ta for now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	3. Anger and Insults

**Lilikoifish: **Yo! I'm back again! Please don't expect a masterpiece for this chapter because I have major case of writer's block. Well, before I start the chapter, I would just like to tell all my reviewers how to spell my penname because a ton of people have come up with the strangest spellings for my penname (Liliokofish, Lilikofish, Lillkoifish, Lilkofish, Lilokofish, you get the picture). Here is how to spell it:

**L-I-L-I-K-O-I-F-I-S-H**

**Lilikoifish: **It's just that…I kinda get annoyed when people spell it wrong…I thought it would kinda be easy to spell…anyway, please forgive me if that sounded rude…On with the fic!

A/N: its a few months later, okay? Also, please excuse the harsh language, as there are strong and intense feelings, and I needed to make this realistic.

_Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or Fruits Basket (I used **some** of the lines from the book)_

**Bonded – Part 2: Chapter 3**

Anna was sitting in her bed, holding her baby son, Lloyd. She had just been in extreme pain. Kratos held her hand the whole time. Lloyd was sleeping now after the huge fit he had started when he came out of his mother's womb. Anna smiled at Kratos. It was the beginning of a new life.

_**The next day…**_

Anna woke up and saw Kratos next to her. He smiled at her. They had breakfast and went for a walk with Lloyd. While they were admiring Lloyd, a large group of Desians came.

"How did you find us…?" Kratos drew his sword.

"Through you, Kratos. Mithos knows exactly where you are." Kvar made his way towards Kratos and Anna. "You, my friend, are the reason why we found you."

"No. I won't let you ruin my life!" Kratos slashed at Kvar, but Kvar dodged the blow. He used his lightning strike on Kratos, causing Kratos to become a little dazed. Kvar headed straight for Anna. Anna was still weak from giving birth to Lloyd, so there was almost nothing she could do.

"No, Kvar! Don't lay a finger on Anna!" Kratos yelled, being restrained by the army of Desians. Kvar spotted Lloyd in Anna's arms. Anna shook with fear. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to that horrid ranch. Kvar sliced Anna, causing a large slash across her face to spill out blood.

"Oh? What's this? A child? Kratos…you got busy!" Kvar laughed. "I might as well kill this child of yours…just to shake things up." Kvar drew out his staff.

"No! Don't touch him!" Anna cried, clutching Lloyd to her chest. Lloyd leaned towards Kvar.

"Child…come closer so that your life can end here." Kvar raised his staff. Lloyd tumbled out of Anna's arms.

"No! Lloyd!" Anna cried. The little baby in red was too fast. He crawled to Kvar—and bit him in the leg. Kvar screamed out in pain. Really, it hurts to have a baby bite you. Kvar limped.

"Ugh…help me, you barbarians! Don't just stand there like Magnius!" Kvar barked. The army came and helped Kvar stand. With that, Kvar and his men retreated by teleportation. Anna clutched her face. It stung. Kratos picked up Lloyd and rushed over to her.

"Stay away!" Anna stood up. Kratos walked over to her and picked her up along with Lloyd. He carried her to the house and bandaged her eye. He cleared away the blood on her face. Anna was still tired, and she did have a syndrome... (I'm not going to mention it. It's something that makes you angry a lot)

* * *

"Kratos…it's your fault that I got this," Anna said as Kratos pulled the sheets over her thighs.

"I know. I am sorry, Anna," Kratos lowered his head.

"Say it like you mean it. That was no apology!" Anna yelled. Kratos looked up. This was not the Anna he knew. "I don't need you anymore! I'm tired of you! Get the hell away from me!" Kratos stood up and ran.

Anna got out of the bed and suddenly felt a wave of guilt splash over her. She ran out to look for Kratos, but he was gone. She sank to her knees and wept. She had lost the one she loved for, possibly, ever. She hugged Lloyd to her chest tightly. She put him in the house, prayed that he would survive, and ran out into the woods in hopes that she would die of starvation.

* * *

"Anna! Wait!" Anna spun around. It was her brother, Kosuke (just pretend, okay?).

"Kosuke!" Anna hugged him. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know why. I was just planning to go fishing here, that's all. What are you doing?" Kosuke asked. "I heard that you were married to a guy named Kratos…" Kosuke was interrupted by his sister. Her syndrome started to go into effect once again.

"Why are you so eager to talk, anyway? I thought I told you to mind your own buisiness! I thought Kratos was an idiot, but you're the biggest idiot here! Why don't you go back to your school thing or whatever it is that idiots like you like to do! Don't bother me again, you piece of shit!" Anna yelled. Kosuke was shocked. His sister had never called him a piece of shit before. He felt a tear running down his cheek. He ran off.

"Anna…he's your brother. He's not as bad as that. It's not very nice to call people pieces of shit, Anna." Anna spun around. Kratos was standing there. Anna was shocked to see him here.

"Kratos…? What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "I thought…"

"That's the problem, Anna. You thought, you thought. Sometimes, assumptions are not always correct," Kratos reached out to touch her.

"You stay away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" Anna drew back. Kratos smiled and leaned against a tree.

"I guess you really don't need me. You can take care of Lloyd and everything by yourself. I guess it doesn't matter if I die," Kratos stared off into space. Anna tried to say something, but she couldn't. She could only look at the stare he was giving her. Before she knew it, he was right up close to her face. He held her face up with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He kissed her. Her hand gripped his arm tightly, but she relaxed. They stood there for a long time. Kratos slowly ran his fingers down her shirt and onto the zipper on the back of her long white dress. She was able to catch his hand before his hand slid all the way down. She took his hand and pulled him into the house. There, she let his hand go all the way down.

**Lilikoifish: **Well, I hope that was okay! I have writer's block for this fic! Argh! I hate writer's block! It truly stinks! Hope that was enough to satisfy you! Please review!


	4. Tears turn into Budding Blossoms

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry it took so long to update! Heheheheh…anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Also, thank you all who put this fic on their alert or favorites list!

**_WARNING! _This chapter is a little gross, violent, whatever…stuff like that that deserves a rating of T.**

**Disclaimer: I not own ToS…**

**Bonded – Part 2: Chapter 4**

Anna sighed. She nursed the small baby boy she had given birth to not too long ago. Only two days ago to be exact. She put Lloyd down and reached down to get her leather bag, which she had carried the entire journey. She opened it and pulled out her photo album. She remembered that she had gotten a camera when she was 14. She had taken many pictures of herself and her friends. That was all before she went to that darn ranch.

Anna opened the album. The first picture was large, and included her, and her family. There stood little Kosuke, who was clinging to her pants leg, her mother (who looked nothing like her), and her dad (who looked a lot like her). She smiled. She missed them a lot, and she had just verbally hurt her little brother, Kosuke. How she wished she could see him now and apologize to him. The next picture was also large. It was of her best friends. They were all taken to the ranch as well. Her best friend, Syrene, was killed at the ranch when they put her in a gas chamber. There, the Desians filled the room with toxic gases. Anna was able to at least see her friend through the window, as they flung Syrene's body into the blue sea.

Her other friends had died of starvation or beating. Except her friend, Nina, who she met at the ranch. She was executed by Kvar himself for her stubbornness. Anna had been there…at the execution. She was able to touch her friend's hand before she saw Nina's head rolling on the floor. They also threw her head and body into the sea. That was the same with all dead bodies. They were all thrown into the sea. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she saw the pictures. Just then, a hand stroked her cheek. It was Kratos.

"What is wrong, Anna?" Kratos asked her, staring at her with his kind, auburn-colored eyes.

"I'm…just remembering my friends…" Anna closed the album and slid it back into the bag. "Their deaths were all horrible." She remembered seeing her friend's limp, dry, bodies lying dead on the floors of the cells.

"I see. I once had a friend who was killed as well. He was killed in Asgard. He was stabbed 100 times in the same place. I was devastated…" Kratos murmured. Anna smiled at him and picked up Lloyd, who was crawling around and on the carpet, and chewing on it.

"Thanks, Kratos. You made me feel much better," she kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He smiled and pulled her off the bed.

"Come. I have some thing to show you." Kratos took her outside. "Bring Lloyd, too." Anna nodded. Kratos hoisted Anna and Lloyd onto a Rhearid and opened his wings.

"Follow me." Kratos lifted into the air.

"Kratos, help me!" Anna cried. "How do you turn this thing on?"

"Just flip the lever to your right," Kratos called.

"Which one?"

"There's only one!"

"Oh…" Anna pulled it. "Whoa!" The Rhearid lifted into the air.

"Whee! Funny, Mommy! More, more!" Lloyd clapped his hands. Anna steered the Rhearid. They landed in Sybak. Kratos led Anna into the labs.

"What exactly is this thing you want to show me?" Anna asked. Kratos opened a door.

"Is it ready?" Kratos asked.

"Yes!" the man handed Kratos a metal object. Kratos nodded in appreciation and stepped outside with Anna.

"This is for you, Anna." Kratos dropped the metal thing into her hand. "It is a locket made with metal that can only be shaped by the equipment they have here. It is for you. I made it myself, but they told me to keep it here for a few days." Anna opened the locket. Inside, there was a picture of Lloyd, Kratos, and herself. Anna let out a small gasp. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Kratos.

"Thank you, Kratos. It is beautiful," Anna said. Kratos looked at her with his you-really-like-it face. It looked completely innocent, and Anna's knees gave out when he gave her that look. She couldn't resist it. She laughed. Just then, Kratos's eyes grew wide with fear.

"What's wrong, Kratos?" Anna grew worried.

"Where's Lloyd…?" Kratos looked outside, afraid of what he was going to see. Yes, he was correct. Lloyd was flying a Rhearid around in circles.

"Whee! Fun! Fun!" Lloyd let go of the steering wheel and clapped his hands. The Rhearid did a barrel roll over the town and right into the mountains. Anna screamed. Kratos opened his wings and flew as quickly as he could to where Lloyd had crashed. When he got to the mountains, he cleared away the smoke. There sat Lloyd, in his red shirt and brown shorts, chewing on the wing part of the Rhearid.

"Spit that out," Kratos commanded.

"Nuh-uh!" Lloyd shook his head, and the wing part flew out of his mouth. Kratos caught it.

"What am I going to do with you? Your mother is so worried!" Kratos picked Lloyd up and opened his wings.

"Oooh! Pretty wings! Daddy's a birdie! Heehee!" Lloyd said.

"No, I'm not a bird. I'm an angel," Kratos laughed.

"Daddy's a guardian angel? Heehee! Will Daddy be my guardian angel?" Lloyd rested his head against his father's chest. Kratos smirked.

"Of course," Kratos landed safely. Anna ran over to them.

"Lloyd! Don't do that again! I was so worried!" Anna hugged Lloyd tightly.

"Hahaha! Mommy was scared! Mommies never get scared!" Lloyd laughed. Anna smiled at Kratos. Kratos took Lloyd from Anna. Lloyd tugged on Kratos's messy hair. "Hawhaw! Daddy is a girl because he has long hair like Mommy!" Lloyd ran his fingers through Kratos's hair like Anna would do to him. Lloyd's fingers got stuck in a knot.

"Uh-oh, Daddy! My fingers got tangled!" Lloyd tried to pull his hand out of the hairy mass. Kratos laughed and pulled Lloyd's hand through.

"I told you that you needed to brush your hair…" Anna scolded. Kratos put his hand over her mouth.

"You don't say anything," He told her. Anna laughed. Lloyd reached up to squash a fly on Kratos's face, but he accidentally missed and poked Kratos's eye. "OW!"

"Uh-oh! Daddy gots a boo-boo!" Lloyd cried. He buried his head in Kratos's chest. "Daddy's warm…" Lloyd fell asleep.

"Kratos…I have to take a picture of this!" Anna pulled out her old camera. "Smile, Kratos!"

"Huh?" Kratos turned toward the camera, covering the eye where Lloyd had poked him. Anna pressed the button. FLASH! Kratos glared at her.

"Let's see how this turned out…" Anna watched the picture develop. "Perfect!"

Kratos and Anna went home and put Lloyd in his bed. They pulled the blanket up to his chin and lightly kissed his forehead. Then they smiled at each other. It was a new life. Everything was starting over. What could be better than this?

_There's no way anything else is better than this. _Anna and Kratos thought.

**Lilikoifish: **Heehee…I had to put some "father-son" stuff in here. I was going to make this a sad and gruesome chapter, but I felt like putting the locket somewhere in here. Eventually, this father-son thing wedged its way in. Hope you liked it! Please review!

**

* * *

****Note: I no longer have writer's block!I will probably be updating this a little faster now. Yay! Please review!**


	5. A Friendly Reunion

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry it took so long to update! These chapters take a long time to type! I have to edit them, etc. By the way, this is going to start Part3, which is supposed to be life with Lloyd.

**Disclaimer: **I shall count the years until I can finally own ToS…oh wait…I don't know how long I'll live…

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter1**

Lloyd was now officially a toddler. 2 years old. He could talk, walk, and eat by himself. Anna and Kratos were so proud of their son. He was growing up. Everything was perfect. Anna smiled at her son as she watched him run around on the carpet, crashing into dressers and walls.

"Mommy…? I want to go somewhere pwettyful!" Lloyd said.

"I'm sure you can, but not now. Maybe some other time," Anna said. Just then, Kratos came in the room. He held up 3 tickets with palm trees and beaches on them. Anna gasped.

"Yes, Anna. I bought tickets to the Altamira amusement park. I also reserved a room for us in the resort," Kratos said. Anna leaped up and threw her arms around Kratos's neck.

"Thank you so much, Kratos! You are such a kind man," she kissed him firmly on the lips. "You know I've always wanted to go there."

"Yes...I know. You should bring some money and some fancy clothes in case we go to the casino at night, or go to the theater to watch a show," Kratos explained. "Bring a swimsuit too." Anna was so happy. Unfortunately, she realized that Lloyd had nothing. There weren't any stores for kids. She had had to make his clothes herself.

"What about Lloyd?" she asked. Kratos stopped and hit his head on the wall.

"I had forgotten…" he murmured. "Get to the Rhearids." Lloyd sat on the ground and picked at the carpet. Anna picked him up. Lloyd began to cry all of a sudden.

"But I wanna go on Daddy's back! I wanna be with Daddy!" he bawled. Anna sighed and looked at Kratos.

"Fine…I guess it won't hurt…" he sighed, putting Lloyd onto his shoulders. Anna smiled.

"Do I have to take that dreaded Rhearid too?" she asked.

"No, Anna…you don't," Kratos said. "But there's no other way to transport you." Anna smirked.

"That's what you think," she pouted. She closed her eyes. A bright light surrounded her. All of a sudden, beautiful green wings sprouted from her back. Kratos's jaw dropped.

"You're an angel?" he gasped. Anna nodded and smiled.

"I am a human, but I have wings. I saw thing red crystal lying on the ground, and I picked it up. I was planning on giving it to you as a present, but it attached itself to me, and now I have wings," she explained. Kratos was still shocked. His wife was an angel! Lloyd stuck out his tongue at Kratos.

"How come I can't have wings?" he stuck his lip out. Kratos laughed.

"Lloyd…when you're older, you'll understand why," Kratos opened his blue wings and took Anna's arm. Together, they gently flapped their wings and flew into the blue sky.

* * *

"Damn! First you, Yuan, now Kratos!" Mithos slammed his fist on his desk. Yuan sighed.

"Mithos…it's not bad. Can't other people have their own lives outside of Cruxis?" Yuan asked. This was clearly a bad thing to say—especially to Mithos.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Mithos demanded. "How **dare **defy me! I am Mithos Yggdrasil, leader of Cruxis! You are nothing but my subordinate!'" Mithos punched Yuan. Yuan felt the blood coming out of his nostril. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Mithos…lighten up. We are your friends, Kratos and me, and we would never betray you. Kratos is just simply…keeping her safe from Kvar's plan. I am sure that Kvar is doing something that you don't want him to do," Yuan tried to cover up for his friend.

"Then tell me: why did Kratos have a son and marry her? If he is just being loyal to me, then he would not have fallen in love with her!" he glared daggers at Yuan. Yuan felt a quick response come to his head.

"Kratos wants to gain her trust, so that she won't suspect anything suspicious," Yuan knew this would work.

"Yuan…I know that is probably not the reason, but I would like to believe that. I will let both you and Kratos go. Maybe you are right…maybe some people need new lives. In fact, I do too," Mithos sighed. "Thank you, Yuan. I am grateful to have friends like you and Kratos." Yuan smiled and left.

'_Martel, why did you leave me? Why did you leave Yuan? And Kratos? We all miss you…'_ Mithos thought. _'My outside life would be with you, my sister. We would free this world of discrimination against half-elves…and even a human, Kratos, would help us. Why did you leave?' _

* * *

"Hi, meow! Welcome to the Katz Grocery Store, meow!" a Katz said. Kratos sighed. _'Out of all places, why does this have to be the only place with kids' stuff?'_ Anna seemed to be enjoying the town. She thought everything (or Katz) was adorable. Great.

"Hi! Just a cotton suit for him, and a swimsuit," Anna said. The Katz brought out a tuxedo for Lloyd and a swimsuit for Lloyd too. Surprisingly, the tux wasn't Katz stuff, and the swimsuit was normal. Yay. Kratos twitched. He hated this town. It was so annoying. As soon as Anna paid, Kratos grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the town. Anna held Lloyd in her arms.

"Hey! I wanted to check the rest of the place out!" Anna whined. "It was so cute! The beaches looked so nice too!" She made "the face".

"**_NO!_**" Kratos yanked his own hair and looked at her with blood-shot eyes.

"Okay, okay…calm down…" Anna took a step back. "Chill, Kratos." Chill was not a familiar word to Kratos. He looked at Anna, puzzled. Anna sighed.

"You will **never **be modern, will you?" she opened her wings and held Kratos's hand. They flew into the air again. This time, Lloyd was in Anna's arms. They reached their small home by Lake Umacy and began to pack immediately. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kratos looked at Anna. Then, he went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Kratos," Mithos smiled at him.

"Mithos…how did you find us?" Kratos asked.

"Oh…I know lots of things…" Mithos twisted a strand of hair around his finger. "Don't get me wrong…I'm not here to end your relationship with Anna. I am here to apologize." Kratos looked at him with a baffled expression. Mithos…apologizing to him?

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"I want to apologize for Kvar. He has not been listening to me lately. As soon as I can meet with him, I will kill him. You deserve a life outside of Derris-Kharlan. Yuan has opened my eyes to that. I wanted to ask you if I could meet your son," Mithos looked at the ground. Kratos smiled.

"Just a moment. I have to go get Lloyd," Kratos went to get him. Mithos smiled. It really was easier to be kind. He did not like to get angry or stressed. He wanted to be this way forever. Of course, he knew that he could never stay like this. He knew that Kvar would get on his nerves more and more. Rodyle also seemed to be working with Kvar. He would have to confer that with Yuan.

"Oh?" he heard a tiny voice. He looked down to see a boy. Mithos smiled.

"Thank you, Kratos. At least I have not given up hope for good people. Might I inquire where you are going?" Mithos asked.

"Altamira," Kratos replied.

"Hey! Kratos! Why are you talking over there! Don't just stand there! Invite your guest in!" Kratos heard Anna's voice from the bedroom.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Mithos. I was so engrossed in our conversation that I did not invite you in," Kratos stepped to the side and closed the door behind them. Anna came out of the room.

"Hello. I am Anna. Pleased to meet you," Anna gasped, swallowing air. She had obviously rushed to make her appearance nice. Mithos smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I am a close friend of Kratos. My name is Mithos," Mithos shook her hand.

"Kratos…Yuan and I are talking about taking a trip to Altamira as well. We have never been there before…and we bought tickets…" Mithos said, holding up 2 tickets. "Fortunately, we only bought 2. We ran out of funds. May we join you on your trip? We won't bother you, I'm sure. Just go with you. We would also like to test our luck at gambling, but we have no money…" Mithos sighed. Kratos gave him a sack.

"Take it. I already have plenty of money," Kratos said. Just then, there was another knock at the door. Yuan.

"Hey, Kratos," Yuan said. "And of course you too, Anna." Yuan bowed his head to her. Anna turned a slight red.

"Well…now that we're all here…why don't we all have dinner here?" Anna asked. "I mean, I just caught some fish in the lake!" She said. They all agreed. Lloyd enjoyed playing with Yuan's cape. In fact, Lloyd enjoyed annoying Yuan so much, that he actually took Yuan's sword and cut off Yuan's ponytail! Of course, Lloyd had suffered the consequences from Kratos. Yuan laughed, though. It had been a while since Yuan had had his hair cut.

"Mithos, Yuan…did you know that everyone here is an angel? Well, that is, except Lloyd…" Kratos trailed off.

"You are an angel? How amusing!" Yuan said to Anna.

"Yes…I am!" Anna opened her dazzling, sparkling, green wings. Yuan and Mithos exchanged glances.

"Interesting…how did you become one?" Mithos asked.

"I found a…Cruxis Crystal, do you call it? Well, I found one on the ground. I was planning to give it to Kratos as a present, but it attached itself to me," Anna explained. Yuan and Mithos exchanged glances again.

"I see…well then. We must take our departure. We will see you in Altamira!" Mithos exclaimed. He and Yuan took off into the navy sky.

"Your friends are pretty nice!" Anna said.

"Yes, I have known them my whole life," Kratos said. "I am just surprised that Mithos is letting me go…usually, he would be very angry with me…" Kratos chewed on another piece of fish.

"Daddyyyy! Can I come out NOW?" a small voice was heard from the closet.

"No, Lloyd. This is the consequence for cutting Yuan's ponytail off," Kratos said.

"Aww! But I just peed in my pants, and I have to go again!" Lloyd complained. At this, Kratos ran to the closet, picked Lloyd up, held him out at arm's length, and put him in the bathroom. He looked over at the closet floor. It was wet, and the stench nearly made Kratos pass out. Reluctantly, he took a towel and cleaned up the mess. Anna giggled.

"Anna, please. This is not funny. Not this," Kratos said. He tossed the towel into the wash bucket. "You're washing it."

"Hey!" Anna put her hands on her hips. "Then you have to give him a bath!" Kratos groaned. The last time he had given Lloyd a bath, Lloyd had splashed water all over him. Kratos had to wear a towel as well.

"Fine…" Kratos walked into the bathroom. Anna heard a small commotion as she heard a large splash.

"AGH! LLOYD, YOU ARE DEAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPLASH ME, AND YOU DID!" she heard a large lecture, which obviously came from Kratos. Apparently, Lloyd had splashed water all over Kratos again. Kratos walked out of the bathroom and got a towel. He draped it over his shoulders.

"Aww…poor you," Anna smiled and game him an affectionate kiss on his wet cheek. Kratos only gave a glare. When Lloyd's bath was over, Lloyd came out looking nice and clean, and Kratos came out looking like a dog that had just been thrown in a swimming pool. Anna laughed and dried Kratos off.

"Next time, **you're** giving Lloyd a bath." Kratos pointed at Anna.

**Lilikoifish: **So…how was it? I decided to make Anna an angel because I mean, you don't know what Anna looks like, and so I decided to shape her into my own character! Everyone always makes her stubborn and human, but I wanted to be different and make her a human that became an angel. Like Kratos! Also, everyone make Mithos unhappy about Kratos's relationship with Anna, so this time, I made Mithos supportive of Kratos's new life. So…that's why I gave this chapter the title of "A Friendly Reunion".

**

* * *

****Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	6. A Disastrous Visit to the Beach

**Lilikoifish: **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for the update! I got very busy with homework…anyway…disclaimer time!

**Presea: **Lilikoifish does not own ToS...

**Lilikoifish: **umm…thank you, Presea…

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter2**

Anna crammed a blouse and a skirt into her suitcase. She sat on top of the suitcase and managed to close the lock. She strapped some of Kratos's belts (that he no longer used) around it so that it would not suddenly burst. Kratos shot her a surprised look. He was neatly folding his clothes and fitting them perfectly into his suitcase. Anna sighed and glared at him.

"How come you're such a neat freak?" Anna slumped down on top of her suitcase and frowned. Kratos laughed.

"I'm not neat, Anna. You're just lazy, and you want packing to be over with. Packing takes organization and patience," Kratos smiled and closed his suitcase with ease. Anna stuck her tongue out at him. Lloyd was stuffing clothes into his tiny case. Kratos walked over to him and folded Lloyd's clothes so that they fit into the case. Lloyd obviously took after his mom when it came to packing.

Anna opened her suitcase. It sprang open, and clothes flew everywhere like a jack-in-the-box. Kratos and Lloyd picked up her clothes for her. Anna sighed and shoved them into the suitcase again. Kratos came over to her, shook his head, and helped her fold her clothes so that the suitcase closed perfectly.

"You won't be needing those belts, Anna," Kratos put the belts away. Anna laughed.

"Neat freak," she said. Kratos glared at her. Anna smirked.

"Uh-oh! Are Mommy and Daddy going to be mean to each other?" Lloyd's eyes filled with tears.

"No, Lloyd. Everything is okay. Your mom is not very good at packing, though," Kratos picked Lloyd up.

"Anna, hurry up!" Kratos said.

"Just a minute here! Uhh…hang on…" Anna concentrated. She opened her green wings.

"I wanna go with Mommy this time!" Lloyd said. Anna picked him up. When Kratos and she got into the air, she rested Lloyd on her back. They then flew to the desert near Triet. They hovered over a special spot. Kratos used his teleporting ability to get them to Tethe'alla. (The Renegade Base hasn't been built yet)

* * *

"Wow…Altamira is really a place, isn't it?" Mithos said to Yuan.

"Yeah. This place is like paradise," Yuan said. They went up the elevator to the room they had reserved. They dropped their luggage on the bed and started out the enormous window. The view was of the brilliant blue sea. It glittered in the sunlight. Large waves splashed in, and people were having a ton of fun.

"Well, Yuan…what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Where?" Yuan asked. Mithos looked at him with the "You're-Stupid" look.

"Where else? The beach!" Mithos pulled on his navy swim trunks and dragged Yuan out the door.

* * *

"Wow! Check out the hotel! It's huge!" Anna exclaimed. Kratos smiled.

"Wait until you see the interior," he said. The automatic, sliding, glass doors opened. It was beautiful inside. There was a fountain, and the front desk was like crystal.

"Mr. Aurion, I presume?" The woman asked. Kratos nodded. "Your room is #78. It's on the 5th floor." Kratos and Anna went up the elevator with Lloyd. Lloyd pressed his face against the glass walls of the elevator.

"Look, Daddy! It's prettyful!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yes, Lloyd. We're going to go there as soon as we get to the room," Anna put her hand on his head. Lloyd clapped his hands.

When they got to the room, Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd got on their swimsuits. Kratos wore the Speedos (that are like tight shorts), Anna wore a one-piece athletic one, and Lloyd wore the little-kid swim trunks. They dashed off to the beach. Mithos and Yuan were throwing wet sand at each other. Kratos picked up a handful and chucked it at Yuan. Yuan didn't notice Kratos, so he got his in the side with a slab of wet sand.

"Ow!" Yuan yelled. He clutched his side. "Oh! Kratos! You're here!' Mithos put down the wad-full of sand he had in his hand.

"Hello, Kratos!" Mithos smiled.

"Hello, Mithos," Kratos said.

"Well…I'm not going to stand around and spend hours just saying 'hello' to you like in Winnie the Pooh. I'm going to continue the fight!" Mithos threw sand at Kratos. The three Seraphim continued to throw dank sand at each other relentlessly. Lloyd on the other hand, rushed into the water. Anna followed him.

"Lloyd! Don't go too far out!" Anna warned. She watched Lloyd jump over waves. She did not notice the huge wave that was headed straight for her. It crashed over her and knocked her down. She fell under the waves, but she was able to stand up quickly. She looked around for Lloyd. He was not anywhere.

"**_LLOYD!_**" Anna screamed. Everyone at the beach knew that wasn't good. Everyone that was at the beach jumped into the water and began searching madly for Kratos and Anna's lost son. Just then, Yuan spotted a figure floating around. It was a pretty far off distance, but it was small, and it had brown hair. It was Lloyd. Yuan swam as fast as he could to reach Lloyd. He dove under waves and swam over. When he was about 1 meter from Lloyd was he noticed that Lloyd was no longer there. Yuan looked around furiously. Lloyd was no where to be seen.

"LLOYD!" Yuan called.

"Someone!" he heard faintly. Lloyd was floating off in the distance. Yuan saw him. There was no way he could get to Lloyd in time if he swam. He would have to activate his angelic abilities. Man…this whole trip was supposed to be relaxing—not a rescue mission for Lloyd. The whole point in this vacation was NOT to use his angelic powers. Oh well…Kratos was his friend, and Yuan did not want Kratos to go into a depression. He opened his wings and flew over to Lloyd. Lloyd was flailing around, trying to stay afloat. Of course, he was getting tired, and was sinking a bit. Thank goodness for the salt water. Yuan grabbed Lloyd and swam back.

"Yuan!" Anna cried. She clutched her son close to her chest. "How could I ever thank you enough, Yuan" Yuan smirked.

"Thank you, Yuan. You don't know how much this means to me," Kratos said. Mithos smiled at Yuan.

"Yuan to the rescue!" Mithos teased. Yuan bonked him on the head with his fist softly.

* * *

As a payment, Kratos and Anna treated Yuan and Mithos to dinner. Yuan picked all the dishes, regardless of the prices. They got a 2000 gald fish. It was worth the price, though. For dessert, they got a 500 gald cake. They brought the leftovers back to their room.

"So…what are we going to do tomorrow?" Mithos asked Lloyd. Lloyd looked at Mithos, then at Yuan (who was also taking part in this conversation).

"Uh...the amusement park!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I wanna go on the Ferris wheel! Ooh! **And **the teacups!" Yuan laughed. _'I wonder if Martel and I would have had a son like this...'_ he thought.

Everyone retired to their respective room after dinner. As soon as they pulled the covers up, they fell asleep—except a certain sorrel colored man. He sat on the window sill and thought, _'I'm so glad Yuan was there to help. If not, my son would not be here with me now. What if he hadn't? I don't think I would be able to live…'_ Kratos stared at the full moon. He was restless. He wasn't like Mithos or Yuan. Those two still slept even though they were angels. He was still unable to control his angelic disabilities after four-thousand years.

Kratos drew his sword and walked outside and onto the pale sand. He swung his sword a few times. Then, he walked along the shoreline. He felt someone behind him. He jerked around and put his sword to the person's neck.

"Kratos…easy there," the man said.

"Never," Kratos growled.

"Oh, Kratos. I'm not here to disrupt your little vacation. I just need to talk to Lord Mithos and Lord Yuan," the man said.

"None of us, Mithos, Yuan, Anna, Lloyd, or I need your presence Kvar."

**Lilikoifish: **How was that for a cliffie! Heheheheheh…a cliff-hanger. I love those things. I hope this wasn't too boring. I just needed some disaster to go on. I also needed another appearance of Kvar.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too boring! Please review!**


	7. Crimson Sand

**Lilikoifish: **I'm back! Here I am with another chapter of Bonded! I hope you enjoy the fighting sequence…I'm very sadistic, so if there is too much violence, I am sorry. BTW, since no one knows what Kvar looked like before the game, I'm going to make him look the way I picture him, okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS for heaven's sake!**

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter3**

"Now, now, Kratos. I'm not here to ruin your life. I only need to speak with Lord Yggdrasil," Kvar said wily. Kratos drew his sword.

"Kvar, your Lord Yggdrasil only wishes you dead," Kratos growled. Kvar laughed.

"Are you serious? Lord Yggdrasil is only lying to you! He is trying to gain your trust! When he gains the opportunity, he will strike down your pathetic family!" Kvar laughed. Kratos drew the Flamberge.

"Do not mock my friends and family! Mithos cares more about me and my family than he does you and your shitty project!" Kratos lunged at Kvar and plunged his sword into Kvar's side. Blood splattered over the pearly sand and on Kratos's clothes. Kratos drew his sword out of Kvar's side and began to slice ferociously.

"Agh…" Kvar gasped. His entire body was covered in blood. He drew his rod and charged at Kratos. Kratos parried off his swipes easily. Kvar was not going to give up, though. He cast a lightning spell, which dazed Kratos a bit. This left him open for attack. Kvar swiped at Kratos's neck. A large slash appeared on Kratos's neck. It was not bloody. Then, all of a sudden, the slash seemed to "pop". Gore burst out of Kratos's neck like lava spews out of a volcano. Kratos screamed out in agony. The whole city was awakened by this commotion. They could not move, though. It was too terrifying. Mithos, Yuan, Anna, and Lloyd were not awoken by this, however. They were too used to sleeping with commotion going on. Especially Anna.

Kvar chuckled. Kratos grasped his neck.

"Kvar…you…bastard…" Kratos gasped. He coughed out a stream of red. It sprayed the sand crimson.

"Feel that, Kratos? I'm only giving you a small fraction of what you'll be feeling in hell!" Kvar yelled. He raised his rod to give the finishing blow.

"NO!" he heard. When he brought his rod down, he sliced—straight through Mithos's arm. Mithos's arm dropped to the ground. Mithos clutched the stump he had for an arm.

"Lord Yggdrasil!" Kvar exclaimed.

"Kvar…I will kill you now!" Mithos raised his only arm left and bellowed, "INDIGNATION JUDGMENT!" An enormous winged sword dropped into the middle of the magical circle that was creating shockwaves. Kvar was struck by every single one of the shockwaves. His blood flew in every direction, covering Kratos and Mithos with more blood. Everything was bloody. Kvar's men hurried out of the bushes and grabbed Kvar. They retreated into the night with their leader, who was nearly toasted alive.

"Mithos…why did you risk…?" Kratos was interrupted by Mithos.

"Don't worry, Kratos. I've got it all covered," Mithos smiled. "I just need to go somewhere where no regular human can see me." He whispered the last comment, as not to frighten the residents. Mithos walked out of the city with Kratos and out far away. Mithos picked up his arm. When they got to the place, Mithos opened his wings. A strange glow formed around him, and his arm immediately attached itself back onto Mithos's body. Mithos then touched Kratos's neck, and Kratos's wound healed, only leaving an ever so faint scar. It was only visible if one looked very, very hard.

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. A bright blow had shown through her window. She pulled back the smooth silky curtains. Two figures with beautiful wings were flying through the sky. One had with brilliant cerulean wings, and the other with a soft pink color. She knew for sure that one of them was Kratos. She opened the sliding door and ran outside onto the porch. The wind blew her hair across her face. The one with pink wings split away from Kratos. Kratos landed on the porch and engulfed Anna in a hug.

"Kratos!" Anna gasped. "Where have you been?" Kratos did not respond. All he did was clutch her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and took in the sweet aroma of warm vanilla sugar.

"Anna…stay with me…" he panted. Anna wrapped her arms around him. She replied, "Kratos, of course I'm going to stay with you. What are you thinking?" she giggled and kissed him tenderly on his lips. They stood there, hugging each other under the glittering moonlight for hours.

* * *

Yuan sat up in bed as a soft knocking noise on the sliding glass door sounded. He stumbled over to the door and opened it. Mithos stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Yuan. I hope you slept okay," Mithos said. Yuan yawned and got back into his bed. Mithos smiled and climbed into his own bed. What would either of them give if Martel were here? Life would be so much better, that of which Mithos was certain. He rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I hope Lord Kvar will be alright…" a Desian soldier said. Kvar's body was in a room. It was being "repaired". Some of his organs and tissues had been damaged. His shoulder-length (horrors) hair had been singed, and now had to be cut short. In fact, all of his hair was shaved off of his head. It would grow back eventually.

Some Desians were forging stronger armor. Others were making him a new rod. Kvar lay on the bed motionless though. At times, he twitched, but nothing more. A large scar claimed his chest. It was impossible to get rid of. It was ugly too. It had begun to swell and release strange liquids. No one enjoyed talking about it. It was not a pretty sight to behold.

"What did he get hit by? Indignant Judgment and perilous swipes from the Flamberge? That's the worst I've seen yet," said a Desian. Pronyma walked through the corridors to the room. She pressed a red button with her black-gloved finger and walked through the door.

"Well, Kvar…what a rare sight this is…my, my. You really **did **get yourself into a pickle," Pronyma laughed. Kvar did not respond. "I recall you saying that you were indomitable, and that you would take down Lord Kratos the next time you met up with him. It looks like you have failed your goal once again."

"Mistress Pronyma…" a Desian began.

"Please leave me alone. I need to speak with Kvar," Pronyma ordered. The Desian left the room.

"I wonder if you still deserve the title of a Grand Cardinal. I guess that is for my Lord Yggdrasil to decide. Kvar…stay comfortable," Pronyma smirked and left, chuckling to herself.

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry that this was so short! I started running out of ideas…sorry! I hopw you enjoyed this and found it at least decent!

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Morning Madness

**Lilikoifish: **Okay! It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the fic! Just to tell you, I'm going to put in a few rides that are not actually in the theme park.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TALES OF SYMPHONIA!

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter4**

"Kratos…you're shaking like crazy! What's wrong?" Anna rested Kratos's head in her lap. Kratos was sweating and he was shaking. He gulped and said, "Kvar was here." Anna glanced at him with a puzzled look.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of Kvar," Anna said. She smoothed Kratos's hair out of his face.

"I was not afraid of Kvar. I was worried," Kratos said. "And I was angry at the same time." He sat up and walked over to where his tiny son was sleeping. He stroked the boy's smooth cheek. Anna pulled the sheets over her body.

"Why were you worried? You're the last person on Symphonia that would be worried," Anna replied. Kratos pulled off his sweaty shirt.

"I was worried about you, Anna. And I was worried about Lloyd. I was worried that Mithos and Yuan were really going to kill you," Kratos took a wet towel and wiped himself off. He climbed into the bed with Anna. Anna rolled her eyes.

"You're always worried about me," she said. She tugged the blankets around her tightly. "That makes me happy and concerned. You shouldn't worry about me so much. I can defend myself. Now let's get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us." Anna rolled over and kissed Kratos on the cheek. She fell asleep.

'_If only you knew, Anna…' _Kratos thought. _'If only you knew how much danger you were in…'_

_**The next morning…**_

Anna threw off the covers. She leaped out of bed and pulled on her clothes.

"Kratos! Wake up!" Anna pulled the covers off of her husband. Kratos did not budge. Anna sighed. "You sleep like a rock." She smacked him lightly on the head. All of a sudden, Lloyd walked over to his father and did something Anna would have punished him for life for. Lloyd took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could in Kratos's ear. Kratos nearly crashed through the ceiling, due to his angelic hearing, which magnified the sound. Anna clamped her hand over Lloyd's mouth.

"LLOYD AURION!" Anna yelled. "THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Lloyd's eyes filled with tears. His bottom lip quivered. Anna sighed.

"WAAAAHHH!" Lloyd began to cry. Kratos slumped out of bed. His hair was askew. In fact, it looked as if he had just been electrocuted.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked (loudly at that). He picked up Lloyd. Lloyd's watery tears ran down Kratos's bare chest.

"Lloyd's throwing a fit. He screamed in your ear as you must know, and he could've woken up the neighbors," Anna said sternly. Kratos put his hand to his face.

"Lloyd, you need to learn to respect the others in the building," Kratos said. Unfortunately, this only made Lloyd cry harder. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Anna glared at Lloyd (which made Lloyd cry even harder) and answered the door. Anna let out a big breath.

"Good morning, Mithos and Yuan," Anna stepped aside to let them in. Mithos sat down in a large armchair, and Yuan sat down on the couch.

"What's with all the ruckus? Why is Lloyd crying?" Mithos asked.

"Lloyd screamed in Kratos's ear, and I was afraid the neighbors would have a terrible awakening," Anna sank into a chair, exhausted.

"Mommy's—sniff—being mean to me!" Lloyd sobbed. Yuan took him from Kratos's arms. He sat Lloyd on his lap and stuck something in Lloyd's mouth. Lloyd stopped crying and began to suck on whatever it was that Yuan had shoved in his mouth.

"What did you give him, Yuan?" Anna asked, relieved that Lloyd had stopped crying. Yuan smiled.

"Candy," he replied, grinning broadly.

* * *

"Wow! Check out that awesome roller coaster!" Anna exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling, as she **did** have a soft spot for roller coasters.

"I **swear** she acts like a little kid when she's at an amusement park," Kratos said.

"Come on, Kratos! We **have** to go on it!" Anna pointed at a teal and salmon colored roller coaster. Kratos gulped. The roller coaster was pulled up a steep hill, then it released and went straight up a hill and dropped straight down…most likely more than a 300 foot drop. The track then twisted and went into a loop-de-loop—twice. Kratos watched some people go on it. The roller coaster then pulled you up an extremely steep hill and after about 5 seconds, released you, and you went around the same track—backwards. Anna looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Who's going to look after Lloyd?" Kratos asked.

"I will," Mithos said, knowing of his friend's pathological fear of roller coasters (and tomatoes). Anna smiled.

"Problem solved!" she said. She pulled Kratos towards to ride. Kratos was trembling very hard. Roller coasters were probably his worst fear (after tomatoes). They sat down in the cars. The ride started. Kratos gripped the bars on his shoulder strap-in cushion thing. His palms were already sweating. Anna was shaking with excitement. They were slowly pulled up the hill.

"Good-bye, life," Kratos told himself.

"Oh, Kratos. Relax. This is going to be sooo much fun!" Anna squealed. 5 seconds seemed to last forever in Kratos's opinion. The mechanism released with a small "psst", and they were off. They shot straight up the hill, and when Kratos looked down on the arc, and saw how far they were going to drop, he screamed along with the others.

"Kratos! Isn't this fun? AAAAHHHH!" Anna screamed…just to say that it was fun. Kratos was screaming because he was terrified. They went upside-down twice, and then they were pulled up the hill. They were going to go on the same track again but backwards.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kratos yelled.

"Oh crap…" Anna gripped the hand grips. They shot off. Falling more that 300 feet backwards was not the best experience for Kratos.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kratos screamed for his life. And just like that, the ride was over. Kratos stumbled out of the car and ran off.

* * *

"Kratos, wait!" Anna ran after him. When they met up with Mithos and Yuan, they found that Mithos, Yuan, and Lloyd were all laughing at the pictures that were taken during the ride.

"You should have seen yourself, Kratos!" Yuan laughed. Mithos pointed at a camera. Anna seemed like she was having fun, while Kratos look terrified, and you could see tears coming out of his eyes. Kratos did not look amused.

"Okay…Whew!" Yuan wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Let's go on a ride that's relaxing."

"Oh, so you're not going to go on it?" Kratos asked. Mithos smiled.

"We were planning to go later," he said.

"Better go now while the line is short," Kratos smirked. He and Anna sat down on the bench, where there was a perfect view of the entire ride. They saw the cart go off and screams from everyone was heard. After that, Yuan and Mithos came, talking about how awesome it was. They didn't seem at all shaken by it. Lloyd was complaining now, because he wanted to go on a ride. So they went on the teacups, which was a ride that Lloyd could actually go on. Kratos went with Anna and Lloyd, and Yuan and Mithos went together.

Kratos spun the wheel really hard. Yuan and Mithos were still working the wheel. They saw a blur of red go by. That was Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd's teacup.

"Daddy! Slow down! I don't feel good!" Lloyd yelped. Kratos immediately grabbed the wheel to stop it from spinning so fast. The cup slowed to a nice spin.

"Whew! That was fast!" Anna smiled. A blur of green went by, which was Yuan and Mithos's cup.

"WHOO HOO!" Yuan yelled. Mithos was cheering as well. When they got out, they began to crash into lots of things.

"My legs feel like rubber!" Mithos exclaimed, slumping down on a bench.

"Same," everyone else said.

* * *

After that, they had lunch, which was a hot dog. Then, they went on the Ferris wheel, and then the kiddy roller coaster, which involved not much speed, and small drops. Then, they went on a water ride. Another thing Kratos hated. Water rides…especially water ROLLER COASTERS. Lloyd couldn't go on it, of course, so Mithos took care of him again. Yuan went with them on the ride. It was called the Perilous Plunge. It was in a boat, and the boat went up a large hill, then rapidly did a sharp swerve to the right, and then headed down a 300 foot water slide that was about 1 centimeter from being straight up and down.

"AHHHH!" Kratos yelled as they went down the slide. Yuan and Anna cheered. SPLOOSH! The boat hit the water, drenching everyone with water. This ensured being wet for the rest of the day.

"Boy…that was great!" Anna said. "Let's go on another ride!" Kratos groaned. Not **another** roller coaster. But it wasn't a roller coaster. It was a kiddy ride.

"Thank goodness," Kratos said. Sadly, this one was called It's a Small World (yes, I know this ride is at Disneyland. It's the most annoying ride EVER). When they entered in their boat, it was slow, but there were colorful dolls and such representing the many cities in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. All of them were looking forward to the rest of the ride.

'_It's_ _a world of laughter, a world or tears. It's a world of hopes; it's a world of fear. There's so much that we share that its time we're aware; it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. There is just one moon and one golden sun, and a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide; it's a small, small world. . It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all. It's a small, small world.' _Sang the mechanical plastic dolls that were dressed like the people in the respective city.

"Oh my gosh…they're…creepy…" Kratos gasped.

"So, Mithos…maybe this is what your world will be like in your 'Age of Lifeless Beings'," Yuan mocked. Mithos glared at him.

"Shut up."

Towards the end of the Tethe'alla section, all 5 of them were extremely annoyed of the song.

"Won't these freakin' dolls SHUT UP?" Kratos groaned. Lloyd plugged his ears.

"Oh no…we have to listen to this throughout the **Sylvarant **section…" Mithos groaned. A sign said, "Welcome to Sylvarant!" In fact, everyone who was on the ride was probably annoyed of the song.

'_It's a small world after all…'_ The dolls sang.

"Shut…up…" Mithos groaned. Another 25 minutes went by, and the ride was finally over. It ended with a colorful sign that said, "Have a Great Day!"

"Thank goodness that's over with," Yuan sighed.

"That sign was about 40 minutes too late," Kratos groaned.

"I don't wanna go on that again," Lloyd said.

"You got that right," Anna agreed.

* * *

For dinner, they bought fried chicken, and then they watched the beautiful fireworks (pretend that the amusement park is open at night). Violet, blue, green, red, and gold showers of sparks flashed through the sky. Ones that changed colors even popped into the sky. Sparklers, shooting start fireworks, and even heart fireworks were sounded. Everyone stared in awe as the fireworks showed off their beauty.

Finally, the grand finale of fireworks exploded through the air. It was a message: It's Just like Heaven Here at Altamira! It was surrounded by violet and gold fireworks, and then sparklers flew through the night sky and exploded into a gorgeous array of color. Everyone cheered.

**Lilikoifish:** How was it? Did you like it? I made up the first ride. Does it sound scary? I would be like Kratos if I went on that. XD Perilous Plunge is at Knott's Berry farm, and It's a Small World is from Disneyland, but I made it with Symphonia. )

_Next time in Bonded: The Casino_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	9. Casino Trap

**Lilikoifish: **What's up? I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! Heh…I had so much fun typing it up. Thanks to all who reviewed! To all who are reading this but aren't reviewing, I hope you're enjoying my fic, but I really hope to hear your opinions, so please review (with an exception of people with no account)!

Disclaimer and notes to readers: I do not own ToS. Also, Kratos is sleeping, which I know he does not, but his sleeping adds to the story, so deal with it.

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter 5**

The bright sunlight glinted on the beautiful ocean and peeked through the red, velvet curtains in room 437 on floor 4. The rays beamed its gaze onto a small, but happy family. Anna, Kratos, and Lloyd Aurion were all fast asleep in their warm, cozy, four-poster beds.

Anna was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, while her husband, Kratos, was sprawled out on the bed with hardly even a corner of the blankets on top of him. All the same, he was comfortable. Meanwhile, their son, Lloyd, had his own four-poster bed to **himself**. Lloyd was quite small in his large bed and sea of sheets. Several times, Anna and Kratos could not find him and were sure that he had been kidnapped—only to be found curled up in his enormous bed.

Today, however, as soon as the sun peered through the curtains, Anna immediately woke and began to shake her family awake.

"Wake up! We have such a busy day today!" Anna shook Kratos. He would not budge. He was, in fact, a heavy sleeper. _'The men these days…they just can't wake up!'_ Anna thought.

"Oh! **Do** wake up, Kratos!" Anna shook him harder. Still no response. Anna thought about hitting him, but she couldn't stand the thoughts of hitting her husband.

"Mommy!" Lloyd pulled open the drapes on his bed. "G'morning!" Lloyd rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Lloyd," Anna was glad to see someone finally awake. She kissed her son tenderly on the forehead.

"Do you need me to wake up Daddy?" Lloyd asked excitedly.

"No, Lloyd," Anna said sternly. Lloyd's facial expression fell.

"Aww…" All of a sudden, a little light bulb went on in Lloyd's tiny head. Lloyd ran over to the large window and yanked open the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room. Anna squinted.

"Huh…? Wha…?" Kratos rubbed his eyes drowsily. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun.

"It's about time you're awake, Kratos," Anna said. "Get changed. We have a busy day today."

"I swear—everyday, you're sounding like a nagging parent!" Kratos declared. Anna glared.

"And you're sounding like a little kid everyday!"

"Heehee…I know what a nagging parent is…and I act like a kid everyday!" Lloyd noted. Anna smiled and said, "I'm sure you do, Lloyd."

* * *

Sooner or later, they were out the door and rushing down to breakfast. They went into the buffet and grabbed a plate. Warm, fresh, glazed donuts were sitting in a tray. Fresh, juicy, fruits of all sorts were lying out on the table. Omelets with potatoes and sausage were in the heating trays with fancy silver lids on them. Toast with apple gel and orange gel spreads were in a basket. Pancakes and waffles were also in the heating trays. Scones, muffins, and all sorts of other sugary sweet pastries were in baskets. Everything looks scrumptious. 

"Hey!" Mithos called as the three sat down at the table.

"'Sup?" Yuan asked without looking up from his food. He was also reading the newspaper. "Hey, Kratos, Mithos! Check this article out." Kratos and Mithos looked over at the newspaper Yuan had laid on the table.

**IS THE LEZARANO COMPANY IN DANGER?**

Recently, Regal Bryant, president of the Lezarano Company, has been facing some major problems. Just yesterday, a new business was formed. Everyone is now switching their insurance company to Exinsurance, which is located in Meltokio. Although Lezarano is still making money through their casino and amusement park, a majority of their funds have been lost. Even if everyone in Tethe'alla goes to the amusement park and casino everyday, their fund will only be 50 percent better. Can Lezarano finally make a comeback? Who knows? If you **do** wish to support this insurance company, visit the theme park, go to the casino, watch the nightly shows, or keep Lezarano as your insurance company!

Kratos snorted.

"Why should we care about the Lezarano Company?" he asked.

"Exactly," Yuan said. "We shouldn't. This article is completely pointless unless people like the theme park and casino and shows…and insurance." Anna eyed the article.

"Well, we **are** going to casino today, and this trip HAS been a lot of fun…" Anna pointed out. "I do think that the part about the 50 percent stuff is exaggerated, though. There are a lot of people in Tethe'alla!" Mithos added, "I agree that this article is completely pointless, though. Who would care about a stupid subject like this?"

The truth was…none of that article **was** true.

* * *

_**That night…**_

Yuan, Mithos, Kratos, and Lloyd were all in their black tuxedos. Of course, Mithos was going to take Lloyd to the show (since the last time he went, the guards wouldn't let him in). Anna was wearing a white spaghetti-strap dress with her hair pinned up in a pearl barrette.

"Does everyone have money?" Yuan asked. They all nodded. Yes, even Mithos needed money for the show. They departed. As they did, Mithos remembered a nasty memory of the last time he had visited.

_Flashback_

"_All right!" _

"_Mithos, calm down," Yuan said. _

"_I'm so excited! I've never been in a casino before! I hear the beef sandwiches are really good, too!" Mithos ignored Yuan's comment. When they reached the casino, though, Mithos's excitement was all for naught._

"_We're sorry, but kids aren't allowed in the casino," a burly guard said._

"_I'm not a kid! I'm 4012 years old!" Mithos protested. _

"_Kid…we're being serious. There's no way we're falling for a trick like that. We understand you're trying to be funny, but you're not. No one lives to 4012 years old," the guard said. Mithos was raged. _

"_Excuse me, sir…forgive my brother's behavior," Yuan said. Of course, Yuan was trying to get Mithos in. "I do apologize for his behavior. However, he really is 4012 years old. He contains a Cruxis Crystal, with slows the aging process down."_

"_What the—" the guard said. "Okay…you know what? You can either leave or go in. The kid stays out. You are talking rubbish, so get in, or don't." _

"_I'm sorry, but I promised a friend we would be there. I cannot go in without my brother sir, so it's up to you. Let us in, or die. It's your choice," Yuan held up his weapon. The guard reluctantly allowed them in. They had fun the rest of the night._

Mithos shuddered. He didn't want Yuan to be taking his back **again**.

Now, you're probably wondering why in the world the article was brought up. That article certainly had a link with the Lezarano Company. It was all a plot, though.

"How cool!" Anna, Kratos, and Yuan entered the casino. "I'm going to try out the blackjack! See ya!" Anna ran off to the blackjack.

"Wonder what got HER so excited…" Yuan said.

Anna sat down.

"Hello, miss. It's 1000 gald per game," the man said. Anna was shocked.

"Are you crazy? Why is this so expensive?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it's always been this way. It's been the same prices since this casino was first built," the man said. Anna sighed. She placed 1000 gald on the table as a bet. The dealer handed out the cards. Anna took a quick peek at the other card she had. An ace and the queen of spades…it was perfect.

"Hit?" the dealer asked.

"No thank you," Anna said. Everyone turned over their cards. Anna managed to get 21, so she won 10, 000 gald. She won the next game with a 20, winning her 8000 gald (some people left). She was having a good time.

Kratos tried the slot machines. His luck was horrible. Every spin was 100 gald. He never won…not once. He groaned.

"Does this casino have a grudge against me…?" Kratos sighed and headed for the bar.

Yuan was at…poker. His luck was okay. It was a 500 gald bet…and he won only twice.

"Okay…it's a full house…in clubs!" Yuan slapped down his cards.

"Oh yeah? A straight…in HEARTS!" another yelled.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I have a straight too! It's in SPADES! I WIN! HAHAHA, SUCKERS!" a drunken man slapped down his hand of cards. Yuan rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

_**At the theater…**_

"Mithos…this is boring…I wanna do something else!" Lloyd whined. Mithos was sitting on the bench as still as a rock…from boredom. The show was a bunch of Katz turning from side to side.

"So do I…let's go hang out, Lloyd," Mithos took Lloyd's hand and led him to the bridge.

"Mithos? Where do you live?" Lloyd asked. Mithos looked away, his hair blowing in the night breeze.

"I live very far from here…I live in the sky, I guess you could say," Mithos sighed.

"Cool!" Lloyd leaned on the bridge wall. Just then, Anna, Kratos, and Yuan ran out of the casino.

"Mithos! Take Lloyd and run! The casino is a trap!" Kratos yelled. He ran as fast as he could. A few Desians stepped out of the casino. They were in tuxedos.

"Hand over A012!" they commanded, holding out their whips and swords.

"No! I'll never go back to you!" Anna yelled.

"Lord Yuan! Quick! Capture them now!" they yelled. Kratos looked at Yuan desperately. Yuan saw the facial expression on Kratos's face and decided he knew what he was going to do. Oh, that look he was giving him! It looked so sad…

"I'm afraid I can't do that, men. You see, Kratos has been a great friend of mine," Yuan replied.

"Lord Mithos! Do something! A012 is right before us!" the Desians yelled.

"How…**dare** you give commands to me!" Mithos bellowed. A gust of wind picked up and blew his hair and clothing. Of course, the Desians didn't dare make a move. "Most of all from **you** rats! If you're so concerned about this Angelus Project, why don't you do something about it yourself? These are my friends! I am Lord Mithos, leader of Cruxis! You rats should **not **be giving me orders!"

"Waah! Run!" the Desians fled at the fury of Mithos. Lloyd stared up at Mithos and blinked a couple of times. Mithos sighed deeply and muttered something about pathetic rats. Yuan's eyebrows had probably shot up about and inch and Anna was still clinging to Kratos. Kratos was looking at Mithos strangely. Mithos had never been this angry before. Not once. Mithos looked around at his friends.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Mithos sighed. "I just need to be by myself for a while…" He walked off on his own. He paced in front of the ocean, the waves rolling to his feet.

"Kvar! What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to have a vacation and you come and ruin by pursuing your stupid Angelus Project!" Mithos snapped. A hologram of Kvar was standing on the sand.

"I need her. She's important. I think you even consented to this project, yes?" Kvar answered. Mithos growled, "Yeah, but I wouldn't have if I knew you were going to spoil my vacation…" Kvar smirked. Mithos glared at him.

"I am letting you go this time. You are extremely close to losing your position as a Grand Cardinal, you hear me?" Mithos asked. Kvar nodded and smiled. The hologram vanished.

"Sometimes, I wonder why such idiots are on my side…" he murmured to himself. He walked back to his friends. They were all waiting for him.

* * *

They all packed up that night and checked out early. They immediately left Altamira. 

"It was nice spending vacation with you," Anna smiled at Yuan and Mithos.

"Yeah, it was fun," Mithos said. "Hopefully, we'll be seeing you soon." Yuan and Mithos opened their wings and flew off.

"That was a nice experience…" Anna sighed. Kratos nodded. Lloyd began crying.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Kratos asked. Lloyd sniffed, "That was so much fun…I wanna go back!" Anna picked up Lloyd and said, "Don't worry, Lloyd. I'm sure you'll be able to go back their someday."

* * *

At the ranch, Kvar was quite upset. 

"That damn Kratos! He took what I want now more than ever! Damn, damn, damn him!" Kvar slammed his fists into the desk. "Kratos, I **will **get my revenge on you…I **will** get Anna back!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Lilikoifish: **Heh…you might think that article was totally irrelevant, but it's not if you make the connections. I'm going to make you figure it out yourself. Heheheh…

**Kratos: **You're also hinting something about Kvar…

**Lilikoifish: **Shush! You've done enough spoiling for a day! Please review!

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review and give me your opinions! **


	10. Randomness at its Worst

**A/N: **UPDATE! Woo-hoo! Go me! Er…I felt like writing a lemon/fluff for this chapter because I just read a romance novel (and boy was that a mistake) at Costco, so sorry if this is really gross or something. This is just a filler because I read that stupid romance novel. It's also going to be extremely short.

**Bonded – Part3: Chapter 6**

"_Get away from me!" Anna screamed as she fled from Kvar._

"_Don't worry Anna…I won't hurt you...!"_

"_No! I hate you, I hate you!"_

"_You know you can't resist me…don't fight the temptation."_

"_Kvar…" Anna fell into Kvar's arms._

"_That's it. Calm down…" Kvar gently eased her blouse off. _

"_Oh, Kvar…I love you…" she sighed._

"_I love you as well, Anna…" Kvar ran his fingers down her chest, causing her to squirm and giggle…_

"AAAAHHHHH!" Anna woke up with a start. She found herself sitting in her bed in darkness. Sweat was trickling down her face like crazy. She looked down at Kratos. He was still asleep. What a relief. Anna let out a huge breath.

'_What a nightmare…'_ she thought. _'It must be around two o'clock…the sun isn't even beginning to rise…and it's still pitch black.'_ Then, she fell back down onto her pillow and pulled the sheets over her. And just for extra insurance, she wrapped her arms around Kratos tightly.

Kratos woke up slowly, only to find that he was having trouble breathing.

'_What the—'_ he wondered. He managed to notice that Anna's arms were wrapped around him in a death-grip. He tried to move them, but they wouldn't budge.

"No…don't leave me, Kratos…" Anna mumbled.

"Great…just what I need…" Kratos sighed. He managed to unlock himself from her grip using all of his strength and stumble to the window for a large gulp of air.

"**DDDAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!**" Lloyd came rushing into the room at full speed. Kratos must have leapt in the air at least 3 feet.

"Lloyd!"

"**DDDDAAAADDDDYYY!**" Lloyd screeched again, his top speed building.

'_Oh crap.'_ Kratos thought. _'I hope that today is the day where my athletic cup finally proves itself useful.'_ He braced himself for the impact. **_WHAM!_** Kratos opened his eyes. He hadn't felt anything…but when he looked over to the space directly adjacent to him, he realized that poor Lloyd had crashed into the wall at top speed.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Kratos picked up his son. Lloyd said nothing. "Lloyd?" It was then that Lloyd's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Not now, Lloyd…please?" Kratos begged. Lloyd didn't listen.

"**_WAAAHHH!_**" he bawled. Anna sat up and immediately rushed over to him.

"There, there, Lloyd. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Muhgwuh!" Lloyd sobbed. Anna smiled and pulled something out from her bedside table drawer. She put it in Lloyd's mouth. In the blink of an eye, Lloyd had stopped crying and was now sucking on something.

"Please don't tell me that you used the Yuan Method," Kratos sighed.

* * *

Kvar was hunched over his desk gripping his own head.

"It can't be…it can't be…!" he groaned. "Why do I…? ARRRGGHHH!"

"Lord Kvar, what's wrong?" a Desian asked him.

"Nothing that concerns you. Get out my sight!" Kvar snapped. The frightened Desian left rapidly. Kvar glanced at his bed. It had just been freshly made, and the sheets were a nice, clean, snow white. He walked over to it and smelled the sheets. It was fresh.

"The beautiful color of _neige_…how I love it," Kvar smiled. He collapsed on the bed. His lips curved into a sneer as he imagined red, crimson blood flowing on to it.

"Beautiful," he said.

* * *

"Anna…do you want to go swimming?" Kratos asked.

"What? That was random," Anna laughed. Kratos narrowed his eyes. Anna caught his look of seriousness and stopped laughing, although there were still traces of stifled giggles.

"I'm being perfectly serious. Do you?" he asked again, this time a little more sternly.

"Uh…" Anna's cheeks turned red. "No…I think I'll pass."

"Why not?"

"I'm, uh, well…how to put this…I'm…blee…" Anna hesitated. Kratos arched an eyebrow. "…ding" she finished. Her cheeks turned a deeper red. She saw Kratos's face turn to a look of concern.

"Where? I'll bandage it for you," he said.

"No…not like that! It's..." Anna smacked herself in the forehead. "Argh…you're so clueless!"

"I could heal it with First Aid…"

"You can't! It's…dammit! I can't…it's embarrassing!" Anna buried her head in a pillow. Kratos was still confused.

"How can an injury not be able to be mended?

"You're so stupid! It's not an injury!"

"Anna, just tell me where you're bleeding and I'll take a look at it."

"No, you pervert!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Anna?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Anna sighed.

"Do you have to ask?" Kratos responded indignantly. Silence fell over the room for a long period of time.

"Eh…I'm, uh, bleeding from my, um…butt," Anna managed to say.

"Oh," was all Kratos said before turning a rather vibrant red. "I apologize…pay me no mind right now…" he got up and walked rather briskly back to their room.

"Silly…" she laughed to herself.

* * *

Sooner or later, Anna entered the room. Kratos was sitting on the edge of the bed mumbling to himself with his heart over his heart.

"Why is your hand over your heart?" Anna asked. Kratos didn't answer, but simply kept mumbling. She heard something along the lines of, "Dear Martel, save me". She chuckled quietly to herself and then sat down next to him.

"What are you mumbling to yourself?" she whispered to him in a somewhat seducing manner. Kratos pulled another one of his violent twitches. About 30 seconds elapsed before Kratos pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Kratos! Qu'est-ce—" too late. Kratos's mouth had already engulfed hers. Occasionally, he would pause for a few seconds and breathe for a few seconds before continuing. Gradually, he made his way down to her neck. Anna could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"Sacre bleu!" Anna muttered under her breath as she felt Kratos handily pull her shirt off. His hands were rough from all the sword fighting he had been through, but something about the way they felt on her skin made her love it. She gave a soft moan as he kissed her neck violently. In return, she yanked off his shirt as well, revealing his slightly muscular torso.

Mere moments later, they were lying on the bed, sheet askew, breathing heavily. Kratos had apparently found his "comfort spot" on her, which was the base of her neck. He also found pleasure in stroking her thighs. The feeling of his chest against her was enough for her to just melt.

"Kratos…what is up with you tonight?" Anna managed to choke out.

"You're the only one who has ever made me feel this way…It's like a weird feeling that I can't describe. I just want to hold you in my arms and kiss you and touch you…" Kratos sighed. He stopped kissing her neck and embraced her tightly.

"Kratos..."

"Anna..."

* * *

Yuan was almost to Kratos and Anna's front door when he heard moaning.

'_What the hell is going **on** in there?'_ Yuan thought to himself. _'Dear Martel...please don't tell me that Kratos got himself into a sexual moment with her…oh well…looks like I'll have to come tomorrow…'_ He sighed, shook his head and opened his wings. However, something deep inside him (he didn't know what) told him that he might have been in the same situation with Martel.

* * *

"So much for me thinking you were sane," Anna snorted. The lights were out, and the two of them had managed to force themselves to stop with the lemon after three hours.

"I still am," Kratos said.

"You're still literal too," Anna responded, and pulled the covers a little higher. "It's a good thing Lloyd was already asleep. I don't know what I'd do if he caught us in such a…sexual moment."

"Hmm…you're right. That would have been embarrassing," Kratos replied.

"I was thinking about something when we were…yeah. Anyway, I was kind of thinking that maybe Lloyd should have a sibling." Kratos gave no reply, but was silently muttering bad language in his head. Anna took this moment to continue.

"I just couldn't bring myself to say it, though…I didn't know if you would be ready, and you were already so concentrated in the base of my neck. What was the big idea with my neck anyway?" she asked him.

"…" was all Kratos said. Before Anna could say anything else about another child, Kratos bid her goodnight and **supposedly** went to sleep. Anna shook her head and sighed.

"Boy…what a night…" she yawned. "Just imagine what would have happened if we went swimming…" Sleep began working its way into her. In less than ten seconds, she was sound asleep.

* * *

Yuan returned to Derris-Kharlan and walked into Mithos's office.

"What was he doing?" Mithos sighed.

"Don't ask," Yuan said and walked to his desk.

"Don't tell," Mithos replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Randomness at it's worse, yes...sorry about it if I grossed you out. Random plot bunnies attacked me when I was reading that stupid romance novel at Costco…and then the random joke bunnies attacked me while I was writing the chapter, so I hope you liked it…

Now for a brief translation of the small tidbits of French in here (for all you non-French people)

_Qu'est-ce: _What the…

_Sacre bleu: _Good God! Or "Oh my gosh…"

_Sil vous plait:_ (this is standard…) please

* * *

**Review, sil vous plait! **


End file.
